


Tango for Three

by Ceares



Category: Leverage
Genre: Episode 2, Episode Tag, F/M, M/M, Season/Series 05, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceares/pseuds/Ceares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so this has been sitting around forever and every time I rewatch the ep I meant to finish it. Thanks to lea_hazel at writethisfanfic, it actually happened. Also thanks as always to Felicia for looking this over for me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tango for Three

**Author's Note:**

> so this has been sitting around forever and every time I rewatch the ep I meant to finish it. Thanks to lea_hazel at writethisfanfic, it actually happened. Also thanks as always to Felicia for looking this over for me.

They’re almost back at the hotel when she gets the text. _flight delayed. dinner?_ She hmms and Nate looks over, brow raised. She shows him the screen and he hmms as well. She doesn’t quite believe it, though it’s easy enough to check, but she’s not particularly invested in finding out if it’s true or if Vlad wanted an excuse and from the look Nate gives her, he’s not either. 

Nate runs a thumb over her fingers as she’s texting back a ‘yes’, mouth quirked, eyes hot. 

 

_And_

 

Vlad is as good with his mouth as Sophie remembers. He presses her against the wall, all teeth and tongue, familiar and a little new at the same time. She knows he’s showing off for Nate who is sitting on the bed -- legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles, headboard against his back -- watching them intently. She’s certainly not going to complain about reaping the benefits of his peacocking. 

Dinner had been lovely -- food, wine and conversation, all not very subtle foreplay of Sophie’s favorite kind. Vlad slides a hand under her dress, fingers moving up her thigh slowly and she amends that to second favorite kind. She’s already wet, has been since dinner and her breath catches as Vlad presses strong fingers against her clit, then moves them with light strokes over her panties, touch teasing, and she remembers that he’s excellent with his hands too. 

She glances over at Nate. “Any requests, darling?”

Nate’s smile is amused but she can see the flush of arousal across his cheeks. “Lady's choice I think.” 

Sophie licks her lips. “He has a lovely mouth. I’d like him to use it, and then I want him in me while you fuck him.” Vlad’s eyes darken, his smile eager. She pushes him back, turns him toward the bed and he goes easily. He kneels on the bed between Nate’s legs, hands making short work of the belt, button and zipper. 

She sits in the chair next to them, watches as Vlad frees Nate’s cock, almost delicately. Sophie grins, eyes on Nate as she slides her foot along Vlad’s back, stiletto heel digging slightly into his side until his breath catches. Nate raises a brow, licks his lips and puts a hand behind Vlad’s neck, pulling his head down roughly. 

“Suck me.” 

 

 _And_

 

They’re still, all of them at least partially dressed. Vlad is minus his shirt, pants open and around his knees as he kneels between her legs, scruff rubbing the tender skin of her inner thighs. She tilts her head back and let’s Nate capture her mouth with his, moans into the kiss as Vlad laps at her folds. She comes suddenly, shuddering against their tongues. 

 

_And_

 

Vlad slides thick and hard inside of her and stills, grinning down at her. Sophie takes a moment to adjust -- he’s thicker than Nate but not longer -- then slaps him on the arm lightly, rocking up into motion. Vlad kisses her again, soft, sweet pecks that counter the way his hips move in a lewd grind that has her panting with pleasure. 

Nate kneels behind Vlad and Sophie smiles at him as he fists his hand in Vlad’s hair, pulling his head back and taking his mouth aggressively. 

 

_And_

Sophie’s almost asleep when she feels the bed shift. There’s a murmur of voices and then Vlad presses a soft kiss to her forehead. The door closes behind him and Nate’s arms slide around her. She closes her eyes and drifts off.


End file.
